


Let's go home

by teaandscones



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Cas as kids, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandscones/pseuds/teaandscones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only takes seconds for a friendship to from, but once it's there it stays no matter the distance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's go home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time finish writing a fic and was encouraged by a friend to post this, so here it is!  
> If people like it enough, I might write more.

-September-

“Castiel! Let’s go home together!” A seven year old Dean shouted out to the boy in front of him as he ran to catch up.

Startled to hear his name, Castiel tried to hide behind his backpack as he turned around to see who it was. Dean was in his kindergarten and first grade classes, but they never interacted outside of class so it came as a surprise that Dean had asked him to walk home together. 

“O-okay.” He replied, a bit nervous but was secretly happy that he didn’t have to make the trip home alone.

Their beginnings couldn’t be more ordinary but the effect of those simple words were profound. Since that day, Castiel became Cas and the two became inseparable. Before school, during class, recess, after school, anytime they could find, they would be right by each other’s side. Though that’s not to say they didn’t make any other friends, the two didn’t take long to become a group, joined by Charlie, Jo, Benny, and sometimes even by Castiel’s brother Gabriel.

-October-  
“Dean, that’s my slice!” Castiel whined when Dean would steal a bite of pie off from Castiel’s plate.

“Then you should have guarded it better.” Dean retorted, quickly swallowing the bite before eating more of his own slice in content while Castiel sulked in the seat next to him. In the end, Dean would always give a piece of his pie back to Castiel, though that may or may not be due to Mary’s insistence. More often than not, after Dean apologized and gave a piece of his pie back, Castiel would give a big part of his pie to Dean, saying he was already full. It didn’t take long during the short month for Castiel to start being a constant at Dean’s home and for Dean a constant at Castiel’s. 

-November-  
“What do you mean you’ve never seen Indiana Jones?!” Dean cried when he found out that Castiel has never watched his favorite movies and TV shows. Because it is a crime that his best friend has never seen any of them.

“I never had the occasion to watch.” Castiel defended himself, not knowing why it was so important to Dean for him to understand all the references he makes. 

“Because you haven’t lived unless you’ve seen them!” Dean huffed out, slightly upset that Castiel just didn’t understand. “Next thing you’re going to tell me is you’ve never watched Star Wars.” 

“I haven’t…” Castiel said in a small voice, afraid that it would anger Dean further. But Dean only stared in disbelief for a few moments before just grabbing Castiel’s hand and dragged him to the couch. So started their marathons, which often ended with them both falling asleep together on Dean’s couch. Mary would shake her head with fond smile and cover them with a blanket.

-February-   
“We should go exploring today, Cas.” Dean suddenly said as they were in the middle of watching a movie one day.

“Sure, but where would we go?” Castiel asked, his eyes already shining with excitement at the prospect of finding new places to hang out with his friends.

“There’s this plot of land by Uncle Bobby’s house that’s supposed to be empty, we could go check it out.” Dean suggested, giving Castiel a gummy grin as he already knew that Castiel would agree.

“I’ll tell my mom then we can head out.” Castiel nodded, quickly running to find and tell his mother, who agreed as long as they stop by Bobby’s first to make sure they made it safely, before heading out with Dean.

By that land, they found an abandoned barn and was quick set up base there. Most days after school, that’s where they would head to. They did their homework there together, played with each other, fought with each other, it was theirs and not even their other friends knew about it. The only time where someone else joined them was the few times where Dean had to bring Sam along.

-July-  
If they were attached at the hip during the school year, they became even closer when summer vacation rolled around. Some days they would wake up early in the morning and head to the barn to spend the day there, others they would be spent with their friends. Days melted into nights, and nights turned into days too fast for all of them.

“What do you want to do when you grow up?” Dean as they rested in the field outside of their barn, just cloud-watching as their hands were clasped together.

Castiel was silent for a while, his lips pursed as he thought about Dean’s question. “Gabe says he wants to open up his own bakery, I think I want to help him run it.” He smiled as he replied, turning to face Dean. “What about you?”

“I want to be a mechanic like Dad and Uncle Bobby.” Dean answered easily as he smiled back at the other. John has already been teaching Dean all kinds of things about cars, it didn’t come as a surprise that Dean wanted to become a mechanic as well.

“I’ll bring lunch for you every day, then. But you’ll have to fix my car for me in return because I know nothing about cars.”

“Don’t worry! I’ll just drive you everywhere that you need to go so you don’t have to worry about your car breaking down.” Dean grinned wide, happy at the proposition. He was going to work hard to be a mechanic as good as John and Bobby.

“Deal.” Castiel giggled as he nodded, holding out his pinky for Dean to properly make the promise.

-August-  
“Dean, you like Cas, don’t you?” Jo asked one day as the group was hanging out together, all with an ice-cream in their hands to help combat the summer heat. 

Dean froze at Jo’s question, growing flustered as he looked to Castiel then to Jo again. “O-of course not! Cas is too dorky and nerdy for me to like him.” He quickly defended himself, quickly looking to Castiel again when he realized what he had said, expecting for him to be angry or hurt. Instead of all that, however, Castiel just gave Dean a smiled and shrugged.

“I… I have to go.” Dean said as he couldn’t continue to look at Castiel anymore, turning to leave. Castiel sensed that Dean was feeling off and wanted to go after him.

“Just give him some space for now.” Benny was quick to stop Castiel, reaching to grab his wrist. “He’ll come around eventually.” Castiel ultimately agreed, deciding to let Dean have some time before going to try and talk to him tomorrow.

Back at home, Dean was feeling more and more guilty about his words. Sighing he promised himself to go apologize to Castiel properly tomorrow.

For both of them, that ‘tomorrow’ never came. The next afternoon saw Castiel running to Dean’s house in tears, hardly able to speak as he knocked on the Winchesters’ door. It was Mary who opened the door and as soon as she saw the state Castiel was in, she called for Dean.

Dean tried not to panic as he saw Castiel, during the time that he knew the other, he has never seen him cry and now he didn’t really know what to do. Tentatively, he wrapped an arm around the other, stroking his back. “Cas… What’s wrong, Cas? Is this about yesterday?” He asked, concern filling his voice.

“D-Dean…” Castiel only cried harder as he clung onto the other boy, trying hard to calm down. It took a while but once Castiel was calm enough, he took a deep breath and tried to talk. “I’m moving away soon…” He whimpered.

“What? You can’t be!” Dean’s eyes widened at the news, not wanting to believe what he had heard. Maybe Cas was just moving to another house nearby, but deep down he knew that if that were the case, Cas wouldn’t be reacting like this. 

“Dad g-got a new job and we… we have to move soon…” Castiel whimpered through his sobs, feeling like his world was falling apart.

Dean wasn’t doing much better as he tried all he could to comfort the other boy as he held tight onto him, afraid that Castiel would move away the moment that he let go. “You were supposed to make me lunch every day from your bakery, Cas. And I’m supposed to drive you around. How are we supposed to do that if you move away?” Dean whimpered, still not wanting to believe that Castiel would be leaving soon. Castiel didn’t have an answer for Dean, couldn’t give one as he just held tighter onto the other, whispering apologies.

Eventually, they both were able to calm down enough though they still held onto each other, not wanting to be apart for what little time they had left before Castiel had to go. All the words that Dean was planning on saying to Castiel were long forgotten as they sat there as a comfort to each other. After all, Dean thought, what would be the point if Castiel was leaving anyway? When dinnertime came around, Castiel stayed with the Winchesters, then spending the night there as well.

During the two weeks that followed, Castiel and Dean spent every second they could together, and some with their friends. They slept over at each other’s houses every day and were even closer than ever.

No one in the group wanted to see Castiel or Gabriel go, each coming up with a little present for them to take to their new home so they would remember them. Castiel and Gabriel, of course, came up with their own presents to give to everyone as well. Dean’s present to Castiel was purchased together, Dean even needing to ask John for some money so he could buy the bee shaped pin for Castiel to take with him to Illinois.

“You have to promise to wear this every day, okay?” Dean pinned the bee onto Castiel’s shirt, smiling proudly at how good it looked on the boy.

Castiel nodded firmly, reaching a hand to stroke over the bee. “I won’t ever take this off.” He swore before pulling Dean into a tight hug.

On the day that the Novak family was leaving, everyone was gathered to see them go. Tears were shed earlier and they all tried their best to send Castiel and Gabriel off with a smile instead. Promises were made to call and write to each other every day, and shouts of ‘thank you’ and ‘goodbye’ were heard as the moving van drove further and further away. Jo was the first to break as Castiel was out of sight, followed by Charlie, and even Benny shed a few tears. Only Dean made it to his room before locking himself inside, crying into his pillow.

-August, 10 years later-  
At first the promises to call and write were kept vigilantly, calls and letters arrived almost daily, sometimes in the form of packages when one wanted to send the other things they wanted the other to have. For years it went on but slowly by slowly, the contacts were diminishing more and more. Sometimes, months would pass they heard from each other. And with how busy their high school lives were, the entire senior year passed by without a word from each other. The summer went by in a flash too without any word, before they knew it, collage was about to start and Dean was moving in to his dorm.

“I’m telling you, Sammy, they better not have placed me with any weird hippies.” Dean complained over the phone after he had parked the car. Due to some issues, the roommate who Dean was originally placed with would no longer be going to his school so someone else had replaced him, and Dean would have no idea who they are until they arrive.

“Don’t be so dramatic, Dean. If you really can’t stand them you could always ask to switch out. Besides, I feel sorrier for them that they have to put up with you.” Sam rolled his eyes as he settled down on the couch to relax.

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.” Sam laughed, shaking his head at his brother.

“Well, I have to get my stuff all settle in so I’ll call you after. See you, Sammy.” Dean said before hanging up the phone, placing it into his pocket before grabbing some of his things to start moving in.

The dorm wasn’t as empty as Dean thought it would be when he walked in, it seems like his roommate has already moved in or was in the process. Walking past his roommate’s desk, something caught his eyes as he quickly set his boxes down on the ground so he could pick it up.

As he was studying the pin in his hands, he heard the door open and quickly turned around. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to- C-Cas?” His eyes widened as he saw who it was that walked in.

“Dean…” Castiel froze by the door, clearly not expecting to see Dean here either.

“Cas you son of a bitch.” Dean laughed once he was over the initial shock, walking over to pull Castiel into a tight hug. “I thought you said you were planning on going to the east coast for college?”

“That was the original plan.” Castiel was surprised by the hug but soon melted into it and hugged Dean back. “But then I heard from Sam that you were attending here and I thought I could surprise you. I guess we’re both just as surprised.” He smiled softly, relaxing in Dean’s hold. “It’s been too long.”

“Way too long.” Dean nodded in agreement, grinning wide down at the boy in his arms. “Cas, there’s something that I’ve been meaning to tell you…” he started. If he doesn’t say it now, he didn’t know when he’d have the courage again.

“What is it, Dean?” Castiel tilted his head in confusion, looking up.

“The day before you told me you’re moving… There’s some things that I said.” Dean started, trying to find his words.

“I know, Dean.” Castiel smiled easily, shaking his head. “I’ve known. You should give me more credit for being your best friend for so long.”

Dean stared at Castiel for a moment before bursting out in laughter, his arms tightening around Castiel. “I really should. And if I say nothing has changed since then?”

Instead of answering, Castiel just leaned up, pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss which the other gladly returned.

-Eight years after-  
“You’re late, Dean.” Castiel huffed as he walked up to Dean who just walked into the bakery the other is in.

“You’re the one who needed a ride.” Dean chuckled, greeting Castiel with a quick kiss on the cheek.

“I wouldn’t need to if my car wasn’t in your shop needing repair.” Castiel pouted, retuning one to Dean’s jaw.

“I did warn you that car of yours would cause you trouble.” Dean laughed, shaking his head. “Come on, Cas. Let’s go home together.” Dean happily clasped their hands together, their rings glinting in the setting sun as they walked out.


End file.
